Le Secret de Jack Twist
by Celebrindal de Gondolin
Summary: Au deuxième jour de leur dernière rencontre, Jack craque. Il n'en peut plus et doit vider son cœur. Point de vue de Jack Twist sur sa relation avec Ennis Del Mar, vu par mes soins.


**Le Secret de Jack Twist**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, hélas, mais à la formidable Anne Proulx.

 **Résumé :** Au deuxième jour de leur dernière rencontre, Jack craque. Il n'en peut plus et doit vider son cœur. Point de vue de Jack Twist sur sa relation avec Ennis Del Mar vu par mes soins.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Cette très courte fic se situe lors de la dernière rencontre avec Ennis. Le point de vue se fera de Jack, pour une fois. J'avais très envie d'écrire une histoire sur ce film/ livre car j'avais beaucoup aimé et je crois que l'histoire permet beaucoup de possibilité. Ici, vous trouverez un peu mon point de vue sur les sentiments de Jack et ses raisons d'aller voir ailleurs de temps en temps.

 **Attention :** Je tiens à prévenir que les dialogues sont plutôt crus, Jack étant ce qu'il est. Autre chose, pour écrire cet os, je me suis inspirée et du film mais aussi de la fabuleuse nouvelle de Anne Proulx que je vous conseille fortement si vous avez aimé le film. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis.

* * *

 **Le Secret de Jack Twist**

Jack le regardait dormir, il ne se lassait jamais de le faire lors des peu de fois où ils se retrouvaient pour goûter au bonheur éphémère d'être enfin réunis. Ennis semblait plus serein, plus détendu malgré le pli que formait son front. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé malgré les années qui avaient passées et Jack se surprenait souvent à se dire que, peut-être, ils n'étaient pas si vieux que ça, que seulement quelques mois s'étaient écoulés depuis leur retrouvaille. Oui, il y songeait parfois. En tout cas, Ennis ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la gravité de leur situation. Comme si tout ce qu'il vivait avec Jack était autre chose, autre part et nulle part à la fois. Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Jack. Si seulement…

Il n'allait pas bien. Une rage folle, une fureur insensée courrait dans ses veines. Une colère sourde qu'il contenait depuis le divorce d'Ennis.

Remontant le cours du temps, il se remémora l'appel téléphonique de ce dernier. Lorsqu'il avait décroché et reconnu la voix de celui qui l'habitait corps et âme, un sentiment de peur et d'excitation avait envahi son corps. Ennis avait divorcé, Ennis était enfin libre et lui Jack n'avait pas attendu plus longtemps pour prendre son pick-up et effectuer les douze cents miles vers le nord qui le séparait de son bien aimé. Enfin ! Enfin, ils allaient pouvoir jouir d'un bonheur réel et concret. Pendant tout le trajet l'euphorie et l'allégresse n'avaient cessé de l'habiter.

— Attends moi Ennis, criait-il, attend-moi j'arrive !

Il était ivre, pourtant pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait pas touché à une goutte d'alcool.

L'atterrissage avait été tout autre et Jack s'était senti ridicule devant un Ennis tout penaud et ses deux filles qui ne semblaient pas comprendre ce qu'il fichait là. Mais comme d'habitude il avait appris à cacher ses sentiments même si parfois c'était diablement dur.

Revenant à la réalité, presque quinze ans après, il observa de nouveau l'homme qui dormait à ses côtés et ses poings se serrèrent de rage.

— Putain de fils de fils de pute, souffla-t-il en sa direction. Tu sais que ce jour là j'ai voulu te quitter pour de bon ?!

Un ronflement sonore fut la seule réponse qu'Ennis lui donna. Exaspéré Jack se leva du lit, complètement nu, et prit la bouteille de whisky presque vide. Il porta le goulot à sa bouche, avalant une bonne rasade qui coula en partie sur son menton.

Ses yeux se voilèrent.

— Putain non, jura-t-il d'une voix étranglée. J'pleurerai pas, chuis pas une tapette.

Pourtant les larmes coulèrent. Des larmes qu'il avait si longtemps refoulées. C'était si con de pleurer. Nom de Dieu, ça ne faisait même pas deux jours qu'ils étaient arrivés ici pour vivre leur semaine. Leur seule et unique petite semaine depuis des mois de séparation et lui que fichait-il ? Il pleurait comme une fillette.

 _Un éclair._

Il se revit ce jour là, roulant vers le Mexique.

— Putain d'Ennis, marmonna Jack en enfilant son jean pour sortir.

Il le fallait car sinon il ne répondrait de rien. Doucement, pour ne pas réveiller son amant. Mais le méritait-il vraiment ?

Une fois dehors, il fit de longues enjambées tout en martelant la terre humide de ses talons. L'air lui fit du bien et bientôt la colère fit place à une tristesse remplis d'amertume.

Accablé, Jack se revit, ses années durant, ses années après, avec et sans Ennis, avec son cœur et sans son cœur et une douleur le terrassa tellement forte tellement monstrueuse qu'il s'écroula par terre et cette fois, il pleura de bon cœur.

— Fallait évacuer, fallait qu'ça sorte de t'façon, se justifia-t-il, la voix pleine de sanglots.

Il l'avait trompé, il avait connu d'autres putains de bon dieu de mecs. C'était pas sa faute ! Il était un humain bordel, il avait des besoins et si Ennis comprenait pas qu'Ennis aille voir ailleurs. À chaque fois c'était la même chose, à chaque fois qu'il faisait l'amour à un autre gars, il revoyait Ennis, son corps, sa peaux son odeur. Il en avait besoin sinon il ne survivrait pas.

— Putain d'Ennis ! beugla-t-il.

Il était sa drogue, c'était pire que le whisky et encore là même s'il buvait autant, c'était pour oublier sa vie de merde, sa femme de merde, et son gosse qu'il n'avait jamais voulu mais là encore il n'avait jamais eu de bol et pas vraiment le choix.

Le choix, on a toujours le choix.

Essuyant du revers de la main la morve et les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage, il se redressa. Ennis était peut-être pris à son propre lasso mais lui Jack Twist était pris de façon indéniable à Ennis Del Mar. Il l'avait dans le sang, il l'avait dans la peau, mais ça jamais il ne le lui dirait en face. Plutôt crever oui. Si seulement il savait comment le quitter. Si seulement…

Mais le fait était là, ils continueraient à se voir de temps en temps, à la sauvette et à l'insu de tous. Quand ce très cher Ennis le permettrait, ils se retrouveraient enfin et l'espace de quelques jours, il pourrait croire que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, qu'ils ne se sont jamais quittés depuis leurs retrouvailles.

Oui c'était mieux comme ça… pour l'instant présent.

Soulagé de s'être défoulé et après avoir fini le reste de sa boisson, il reprit le chemin de la cabane où l'attendait Ennis. Une envie sourde creusa ses reins et il sut avec exactitude qu'il ferait payer à Ennis par un corps à corps brutal et voluptueux cette nouvelle nuit d'insomnie.

Une fois nu, il rejoignit celui qui dormait encore — mais dormait-il ? —, pour lui montrer l'étendue de son affection, mais jamais, et Dieu pouvait en être témoins, il ne dévoilerait l'étendue de son désespoir à Ennis Del Mar.

C'était son secret ; le secret de Jack Twist.

 **FIN**

* * *

J'ai retrouvé cet OS que j'avais écris juste après avoir vu le film, il y a un paquet d'années. Je dois dire que je suis assez fière de ce texte et que les sentiments de Jack, véritable homme brisé, m'avaient beaucoup inspirée. C'est aussi avec une pointe au cœur que je la republie aujourd'hui, parce que nous avons perdu, il y a quelques années de ça, un grand acteur en la personne de Heath Ledger, que je n'oublierai jamais.


End file.
